The First Time is always a Surprise
by Vintage PanDa
Summary: Lucy and Natsu some how find themselves alone.  What happens when the they start to tell their feelings through body language?


**It's my first time… Posting that is so be gentle with your reviews, and please tell me what you think (^.^)**

_NOTE :(Italicized words _are the characters thoughts)

The First Time is Always a Surprise

Only 3 hours after Erza's return from a week long mission, almost half of the Fairy Tail guild wizards left on missions, in an attempt to escape Erza's wrath. Needless to say that the mission board was left nearly empty and barren. Holding a large bag of Jewels, Erza turned to Gray, "I tire of re-equipping armor. You shall accompany me to the market to go clothes shopping." Gray opened his mouth to refuse, when Erza grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the Guild head quarters; giving a military like wave as she existed the door. Natsu stood at the mission board, "Ah those greedy bastards took all the good ones." "Aye" Happy said in agreement, "The only ones left aren't very challenging or for very many Jewels." Natsu complained, "Well I refuse to sit around." "I know!" Mira Jane chimed in, "lets see who can stand on one hand." Natsu's face lit up "Is that a challenge!" Lucy had been sitting quietly until then, just watching the on goings of the guild like she usually did; "Hmph what kind of challenge is that Natsu has all that muscle, he will win for sure." "Well then " Mira Jane said in her usual sweet tone "We will call it a test. If you can do it, you win." "Hey look at me!" Natsu yelled. Lucy jumped in surprise; Natsu was easily doing one handed hand stand push ups. "Dang it Natsu we haven't even started yet." "Me too Lucy" Happy, who had sprouted wings, shouted while floating upside down. Lucy's mouth dropped open "Happy! That's cheating! Your not even using your hands. Mira Jane say…. Aggh!" Mira Jane cheerily stood there on one hand with a smile planted on her face. Lucy fell to the floor in amazement, hitting her head on a table on the way down.

She awoke to being carried by Natsu. Her body fit snug against his back like a back pack. "Nuh HUH? What's going on?" Lucy awoke. "Ah ounce again you spazzed out in disbelief, only this time you hit your noggin." "Oh" she grumbled, "where's Happy?" Natsu sighed "Don't worry, Happy's helping Mira Jane clean up." "Oh" Lucy said, digging her face into Natsu's shoulder. "Why do you have to carry me its so old fashioned and embarrassing." Natsu frowned "I was only taking you home, unconscious people cant walk. Besides were here." Lucy climbed off Natsu's back. Natsu followed her up to her place; plopping his butt on her bed as soon as he made it through the door. Lucy ran to the bathroom, checking her face for bumps of bruises in the mirror, "Ah, that's good no proof of a fall at all. I was afraid I may have ruined our groups strongest asset… my good looks." She walked back into the room to tell Natsu to leave but he was fast asleep on her bed. "Ayah I cant wake him up after he carried me all the way here: that would be rude."

"_Plus he looks so innocent when he sleeps."_

Lucy glanced over at the clock; "Ah! Its only 9:00.… But I am kind of sleepy." Lucy rolled out a cot on the floor next to her bed. She sashayed over to her wardrobe and picked out her PJ's. She changed her clothes using the Wardrobe doors as cover while she peeked over at Natsu to make sure he was still sleeping. She sat down on her cot and examined Natsu with her eyes. They had slept near each other on missions; outside or in the same room, but never in HER room.

"_He's always protecting me. If it weren't for him I wouldn't even be in this Guild. I wonder if he notices the way I feel about him?"_

Lucy gave an exhausted sigh before lying down and closing her eyes. She could hear Natsu's snarled snores, and oddly they were comforting to her ears; slowly willing her to sleep. She awoke several hours later in a sleepy daze.

"_MMM….I'm so warm."_

"HUH?" Lucy felt something on her legs. She sat up to feel the lump under her covers. "Happy is that you?" She flung the covers off her body and squinted in the dark; waiting for her eyes to adjust. Then she saw it, "AHH! Natsu what are you doing?" Natsu looked dumbfounded and rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Well you kept shivering, so I thought I'd keep you warm." "Ugh, Natsu, you could've just got me an extra blanket." He tilted his head and looked up at her, "Lucy, do I disappoint you?" Lucy's stern nagging features softened at his sudden question. She blushed, "Uh….Natsu, what would make you think something like that?" Natsu frowned, "It's the way you disapprove of the things I do, Why?" Lucy panicked,

"_I cant tell him how I really feel. That its just a mask… to hide my real feelings."_

She searched her mind to come up with an answer when Natsu interrupted her train of thought. "I like you Lucy." Her heart skipped a beat at his words as he gently propped him self up so that he was looking at her face to face. "Don't you see how much I care about you?" Lucy's heart was beating so hard she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Natsu leaned forward and Lucy held her breath. When their lips touched she felt an overwhelming sense of perfection. Natsu's lips were soft and almost too warm, like freshly baked bread. She closed her eyes and kissed back; letting her lips tell the feelings she didn't have the courage to say. Natsu took off his vest; his lips never leaving hers, his tongue penetrating her mouth. He positioned himself on top of her; her legs spreading involuntarily in acceptance. His kisses moved down to her neck as he seductively massaged her skin with his warm tongue. Lucy's breathing became faster, as she felt something harden between her legs.

"_Is that Natsu's…."_

Her body jolted at Natsu's sudden chuckle like he was in sync to her surprise. "Don't be scared" he said in a deeper than usual tone, "I won't do anything you don't want me too." He slid one hand under the arch of her back and the other under her shirt; he began massaging her breast. His hot hand instantly giving her a shock of pleasure.

"_MMM, Natsu your so warm."_

She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling, when she gasped at the sudden feeling of Natsu's lips wrapped around her tender nipple, his tongue carefully teasing while his teeth nibbled. She pushed back in an effort to escape his embrace but his grip around her body tightened, closing the gap between them and fitting himself oh so snug between her legs. She wanted to step back and figure out what exactly was going on.

"_We've never even kissed, and now he's touching me. Is it too fast?… But it feels so right"_

Her thoughts completely clouded as he began to grind against her. This action dampened her panties, and made her forget about the world. All that she saw in her eyes at that moment was Natsu. A moan escaped her lips as his dry humping became rougher and rougher, teasing her body. Her legs quivered, longing for actual penetration. Natsu suddenly stopped completely and looked deep into Lucy's eyes. He began to slide off her panties, never letting his gaze leave hers. She took this moment to review Natsu's expression, his glazed over eyes screamed I want you. His rock hard bulge between her legs throbbed in time to her heart beat. It's then that she finally managed to utter words, "I… I've never… Uh… done this." A cocky smile found its way to his face, "Don't worry I'll do all the work." He leaned down and kissed her intimately, licking and sucking on her lips, basking in the way she tasted.

"_MMM… she tastes so good, its better than fire."_

He leaned in to her ear, "I need you Lucy, I'm tired of fighting, for ounce let me feel pleasure." Nibbling on her ear he plunged two fingers inside of her. He shivered as the hot breath from her moan reached his ear. He slid his two fingers out from between her legs and watched how they glistened with her wetness. He gave his fingers one good lick "Lucy you don't know how amazing you taste, how incredible the aroma that fills the air around you is, or what an remarkable wizard you are." She sat up, eyes watering, and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. "Natsu, I've always liked you. You protect me, believe in me, and make me feel special." He looked down at her and lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet, "That's because you are very special to me. I wont dare let anything ever happen to you. I … Uh" his sentence was stopped short as he felt Lucy's hand wrap around the shaft of his cock. He bit his bottom lip and looked deep into her eyes. "Natsu I want to pleasure you" Lucy said in a whisper. It took all of two seconds for Natsu to push her down on her back and begin an intense kissing session. He quickly slid off his shorts tossing them into the air as he ounce again closed the gap between their bodies. He started back on her nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Lucy became preoccupied with the intense feeling it gave her. That's when Natsu thrust into her with his long hard bone, tightening his grip around her body. Lucy gasped as pain shot through her. Her hurt look almost broke Natsu's heart, "I promise, It wont hurt anymore now. It's going to feel good." He began to slowly slide in and out; in and out, going a little deeper with each stroke. Lucy's pain slowly dissipated into pleasure.

"_It hurts so good Natsu."_

As moans began to uncontrollably leave her lips, Natsu began to thrust faster, Rolling his hips along with the motion. He too began to grunt as white hot pleasure filled both their bodies. "Lucy I'm going to make you cum tonight", he quickly moved to a sitting position some how plopping Lucy in his lap and never letting his cock leave the comfort of her vagina. With his own strength he started bouncing her up and down on his cock. With each slam to his lap he let out a short breath like moan. Lucy moaned loudly as each bounce landed Natsu's throbbing cock right her G-spot. Natsu held on tight to her waist as he bounced her faster. His grunts deepened as the pleasure intensified. Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, unable to handle the tremendous ecstasy that she was being given. Natsu buried his face in to Lucy's Shoulder as he bounced her harder and harder and harder until they both let out a loud moan, almost scream of satisfaction. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist "How was it?" "It was amazing" Lucy said worn out. Natsu kissed her neck, "That's because we just made love"


End file.
